


Mighty Hero in the Tale

by Merfilly



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joxer recounts his Big Damn Hero Moment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mighty Hero in the Tale

"And then! I swear upon the girdle of Aphrodite Herself, that is when the battle turned, and I knew it had all been for my part in the epic adventure!"

The story telling gained both coins and applause amidst a few jeers and taunts. Xena eyed the crowd, decided they weren't unmanageable yet, then looked back at Gabrielle with a gleam in her eye.

"He's trying to take over your occupation with all the tales he's made of that one fight."

Gabrielle snorted. "If it makes Joxer feel better to tell his story that way, who am I to set the truth straight? Besides, he did distract the manticore."

Xena laughed, hand wrapping around her mug to take another draught. "True. I suppose I don't need to be the hero of every story."


End file.
